Baby Klaine Troubles
by BlackShadeMagician
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating for a while, but what would happen if a baby were to come into the picture.  Summary Sucks  Impreg-some smut. rated M, but might turn into T
1. The Magical Night of Fun

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is going to be an awesome fanfic everyone! It has impreg and slight smut. LOVE YOU! REVIEW PLEASE :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up the halls of McKinley. It was his last year here, and he was going to miss it, but then again. He'd have other, much more better things. The only thing that kept him here was his friends, and now Blaine. Blaine had moved to the school this year, and even though the Warblers missed him, and needed him, he knew Kurt needed him more.<br>"Kurt, sweetie..," Blaine told him holding his hand. "you seem distant. Is everything okay with you?"

Kurt thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say, because the fact was, he was thinking about Blaine and him tonight. Blaine's parents had kicked him out, because they always wanted him to have the best education, grow up and be something amazing. They knew McKinley's reputation, so they disowned him. Ever since then Blaine slept in the guest bedroom of the house, but he always sneaked down into Kurt's room just to feel Kurt sleeping beside him. He loved it.

"I'm fine darling. What ever made you think that!" Kurt mumbled a few word to himself, on the lines of _"Damn, he knows."_ Blaine turned to him and kisses him. "You seemed to be in another world, baby." Kurt shook his head, "I'm just thinking about to night.." Blaine knew what that meant. He and Kurt had been talking about sex for the past month. They were ready to try it. Blaine had brought it up and Kurt totally freaked out. "...I love you..." Blaine looked up and kissed his little porcelain doll. "You know, I would keep you on the top shelf of my china cabinet if I could, to save you forever", Blaine told his beau. Kurt blushed a deep red, "Awww...I love you.." They kissed.

* * *

><p>That night after Kurt did his homework, he sat up candles, music, the album of his a Blaine's favorite slow songs, and he grabbed and put on his PJ's and put rose petals on the bed and sat on the edge. This time, he was going to have Blaine, and Blaine, he knew was going to want him. Kurt done his moisturizer routine, and done his hair and brushed his teeth. He put on his cologne, the kind that drove Blaine wild. They were making out one day and Blaine got excited and ran off. Kurt knew he loved the smell so, and he wants him to get excited again.<p>

Blaine had seen everyone go to bed, and he was dressed in his PJ's, and his hair was brushed and his mouth fresh, and he had aftershave on. Kurt loved it. He sneaked down the hall, trying to walk over creaky boards. He finally reached the door and opened it quietly, he heard music. Why music? It was Blaine's favorite slow song. He felt like dancing with himself or with a broom since Kurt was probably asleep. He got to the bottom and saw the beautiful sight.

Kurt was laid out on the bed, his PJ shirt open and his eyes closed. Blaine felt like picking him up and kissing his body. He walked over to Kurt, who had a paper in his hand. He read it.  
><em>"Only the handsome Prince Kurt, can be awakened with a kiss. A passionate, sloppy kiss. tongue and all :) ...I hope whoever finds this is Prince charming.~ Love SOS"<br>_  
>Blaine chuckled to himself and crawled ontop of Kurt slowly and kissed him. Kurt opened his eyes and opened his mouth partially, allowing Blaine's tongue access. Blaine followed orders, and let his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth, exploring it. They had only ever done this a couple times because one of them always had to cool down, but this time, they were going into the fire. Kurt slid his tongue across Blaine's with a slow movement. Blaine opened his eyes and saw that Kurt had his eyes open too. They both closed them after smiling to themselves and ran their fingers through each other's hair. Kurt took off his PJ shirt and threw it to the side.<p>

Blaine stopped and wipes off his mouth and looked at him. "Kurt, are you sure we're ready? I mean, I am, and I just don't want to rush you." Kurt smiled sweetly at his loving, thoughtful boyfriend. "I'm sure, I want you. I need you. I love you. I'm ready." Kurt blew out the candles.

The curly haired boy took that moment there to go back, french-kissing his small boyfriend. It was perfect. Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's top, as his boyfriend kissed his neck tenderly, leaving small lovebites here and there. Kurt groaned softly. Blaine kissed down his neck to his chest and down to his stomach and pulled at the waistband of his lovers pants. Kurt nodded, and Blaine pulled them off. Blaine smiled and looked up. "Not fair. You went comando.." Kurt giggled softly. "Your turn Blaine." They switched places as Kurt pulled down Blaine's pants in the blink of an eyes and his boxers as well. They kissed each other one last time before Blaine took over. This was the best night Kurt had every had. Blaine would thrusts and Kurt would moan like crazy. They were glad that Burt had sound-proofed it for Kurt and his music.

"AH! Blaine! Yes!...Oh...HARDER!", Kurt yelled gripping the sheets. Blaine kept thrusting and holding onto Kurt's fragile hips, and kisses Kurt's neck tenderly and moaned. "Kurt...GOD! YES! Oh..."

By the end of the night they were exhausted and fell out into each others arms, asleep. Blaine managed to cover them up before he fell asleep in peace.

* * *

><p>That morning Kurt and Blaine were asleep, embracing the love they shared, naked. Finn opened the basement door and walked down there and was surprised. "OH MY GOD!"<br>They both woke up and knew they were in trouble, as Burt and Carol walked down stairs. "KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! BLAINE JACOB ANDERSON!"  
>"Uh oh.." Was all they could say.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THANK YOU ALL! This is my first Klaine book so enjoy :D<span>_**


	2. News,Dreams,Sickness

**_LOL I am going to try an update everyday, so I hope you guys like this. I apperciate all the reviews!This is, hopefully, going to be a beautiful story. So, here we go :3_**

* * *

><p>Burt, the father of Kurt Hummel, looked as his son and his lover got dressed quickly. He hoped the used protection. Elizabeth, his mother had told Burt something when Kurt was only three. She could tell he was going to be different, and it was in her family. It was a special gene. A gene that made certain men in the family, have ovaries, and produce eggs. Burt prayed that they used protection.<p>

Kurt sat on the bed after he found a pair of his boxers, and had on Blaine's PJ top, and his bottoms. Blaine had on his boxers, and Kurt's PJ top. They blushed at each other. Finn had his hands over his face. "I'm totally scarred for life..." Carole shook her head. Burt had told her.

Kurt looked up. Burt looked at him,"Carole, Finn, go eat breakfast. I need a talk with these two." They both nodded as the walked upstairs. Burt rubbed his temples. "Kurt, I knew this was going to happen one day, but not like this. You should've locked the door." Blaine held Kurt's hand and kissed it. "Are you upset with us?" Burt nodded. "Yes, but that isn't the reason. Um, this is going to sound really weird, but who, uh..," Burt sighed, "did the screwing...?" Blaine looked up and bit his lip tenderly.

_"Why does he want to know that. Will he think I pressured Kurt? Is he going to kick me out! Then where will I stay? Oh no. Have we made a terrible mistake...?"_

"I did..." Blaine answered quietly. Burt frowned,"Did you use protection?" Blaine was surprised. Him and Kurt were both virgins. It was hard last night, but they made the best out of it. Blaine shook his head, saying no. Burt rubbed the back of his neck. "Kurt...I should have told you when we had the sex talk about..."

Kurt straightened up, "About what dad?" Burt rubbed his forehead. "About you condition. Some men, they've found...are...well...able to get pregnant. They have all the things in their stomach to do so. Your mother told me all of this when you were three, so I don't know all the details, because it never came back up, after she got sick..." He closed his eyes.

Blaine froze at the words and looked over at Kurt. Kurt was frozen, and millions of pictures flashed through his head. Him and Blaine screwing last night. Him having his face into a pillow, muffling his screams. Blaine holding him after trying at first, because he cried and Blaine though he had hurt him. Then Kurt steadily getting bigger in the belly,abdomen area, and exploding and a baby pops out and it's covered in blood. Last was a clean, beautiful baby laying in a crib, and him and Blaine trying to get it to stop crying, and it throws up on him and Blaine. Kurt shuttered. "...what...?"

Burt looked at his frozen son, "You could be pregnant because of you two..last night..." Kurt finally passed out, and Blaine grabbed him. "Kurt, sweetie, wake up. Please." Kurt started having a dream. Kurt was walking through the front door into the house. He heard crying all around him. He closed his eyes as a hand appeared on his shoulder. It was Blaine's. He opened his eyes and the crying stopped. Blaine was carrying a small child. The child had pale skin, light blue eyes, Blaine's facial expression, and light brown hair like Kurt's. Kurt smiled. _"Blaine?" _Kurt spoke softly, holding back a cry. He looked at the small child. It was a boy. Kurt kissed Blaine and looked at the child again. _"Is he ours?" _Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt took the baby and the baby changed.

The baby grew horns, eyes turned red. It started screaming, _"MOMMA!" _Kurt dropped the child and looked at Blaine who was covered in blood now, in the floor. Kurt turned back to the child on the floor and it sat up. It now looked like his biggest fear. Karofsky. _"NO!" _The baby smiled at Kurt. _"FAG!" _The baby screamed, and Kurt screamed as well. Kurt finally snapped out of it, and woke up.

Blaine had heard Kurt start screaming and Burt through cold water on him. Kurt was drenched in cold water, and sweat. "I-i-i need to take a shower.." He got up quickly. Burt turned to Blaine, "Talk to him." Blaine nodded and ran after him.

"Kurt...something's wrong. Are you okay?" Blaine said as Kurt sat down in the floor. Kurt started crying, "I have a chance of having a small child, in my stomach, and it could ruin us for life!" Blaine kneeled beside him and held him close. "If you get pregnant, I'm not going leave you. I love you." Kurt cried into his chest, "I'd be a horrible parent. I had a dream,and it was so horrible. I was so scared, and you couldn't do anything. The baby turned out horrible." Blaine kissed him and wiped away his tears. "You'd be a great parent. Your so kind, gentle, and caring. Kurt, your amazing." Kurt stopped crying, "I need to take a bath..."

Blaine undressed him, locked the door, and undressed himself and got in and made Kurt sit in his lap. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around his worried lover, trying to take all the worry away. Kurt looked up, "I love you too by the way, and thank you. Your the greatest thing to happen to me, and your just so wonderful, and I don't deserve you." Blaine kissed him, "We both need each other." Kurt finally mumbled, "More than you know."

* * *

><p>About three weeks later Kurt had been sick. Skipping class to stay in the boys bathroom and texting Blaine, and then Blaine would skip, to take care of him, with the bathroom door locked. Blaine hated seeing Kurt sick. "Ugh.." Kurt threw up his breakfast for the fifth day in a row. Blaine kissed the back of his head. "It's alright..." Blaine bit lips lip and pulled out a pregnancy test, that he'd bought last night for his special lover. He wondered if it worked on males too. "Kurt, can I ask you for a favor?" Kurt looked up and wipes off his mouth. "...what?..."<p>

Blaine handed him the test. Kurt sighed and nodded, "I need privacy." Blaine kissed his forehead and walked out of the stall. Kurt sighed again and used the test. Kurt walked out, "We have to wait a couple minutes." Blaine held his hand as the waited in the stall. They waited. Kurt looked up at him," Blaine, I'm scared. I'm scared to see what it says."

Blaine kissed him, "I want it to be positive. I'll kiss it if it is." Kurt laughed slightly, "Ew, but...I want us to look together." Blaine nodded,"Of course." They waited a couple more minutes and then looked at each other, and nodded. They both closed their eyes and Kurt picked up the test. "Open!" They both opened their eyes.

"Positive." They both said at the same time and Blaine kissed Kurt and then kissed the test. Kurt laughed,"Your not kissing me now!" Blaine laughed and smiled. "I guess we're going be parents."

Kurt giggled softly and blushed,"...yeah.."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY :D GREAT CHAPTER! I think it went really well :D<strong>


	3. The Little Plus

**WHOA! 7 reviews! I love them all :D lol you guys are starting to make me wanna write two chapters a day :D lol since I'm not a long writer, that would be good. :) Though its the holidays, I am still writing because...I HAVE NO LIFE :D xD lol..sorry. But seriously I really don't have a life. I DO NOT OWN GLEE! :) Enjoy!OH! I also relized I am now spelling Carole wrong :/ Sorry guys. I'm such a noob xD lol but seriously, I'M SORRY DX**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe it. They of all people, two young, male teenagers, of only seventeen. Blaine was so excited. Kurt was smiling, and had tears flowing out of his beautiful blue eyes. Their own child was going to be growing in his porecelain lover's stomach. He wished he could touch Kurt's abdomen, but he figured it'd ruin the moment. "Blaine, we're not getting rid of it!" Blaine kissed him and mumbled,"I've never had the thought." Kurt kept kissing back and smiling. Kurt could feel the life growing inside of him. He felt full of life, and just so happy. Blaine picked him up and held him.<p>

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Finn's. Kurt quickly jumped out of Blaine's arms and unlocked the door as Blaine put the pregnancy test in his bag and ran past Finn out the door. "I figured it was Puck in here, I do not want to know what you two did." He ran to a urinal, and Kurt grabbed his bag and ran to the choir room with Blaine. Finn shook his head as he used the urinal.

Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked to the choir room that was full of their friends. Blaine and Kurt sat down hand-in-hand with one another and Mercedes just smiled. "It's nice to see a couple in this club without problems." They chuckled slightly. "We have problems. Like the way I hate how Blaine uses a certain face to get away with things!" Blaine laughed and used his cute face. Kurt sighed and kissed him, "But I love him."

walked in. "Okay guys, nice to see you all back! This year, we're going to have to go back and to using songs that are written by famous musicians. Original songs are now against the rules. The judges decided it wasn't fair, so." They all sighed and groaned. Even though they were beat by Vocal Adrenaline. "So this week, since we're back, and greater than ever, is going to be about Adrenaline! Not vocal adrenaline, but just adenaline! What gets you guys pumped up!", said writting it on the board.

Blaine smiled,"My love." Everyone looked at their lovers and kissed them. wrote it beneath the word. "What else?" Kurt looked and thought,"Amazing solos by amazing artist. It makes you want to see how you do, even though some can't sing it right." He looked at Finn, and everyone laughed. "Yeah, I heard you trying to sing T-Pain!" Everyone laughed, including Finn himself.

* * *

><p>That night Kurt laid in his bed, rubbing his stomach, which he knew carried life, and sighed. "I wonder why he isn't here yet." He sat up just as Carole walked down stairs. "Kurt, Blaine sent me down here, to get you. He wants you in his room. He said you two needed to tal-" Kurt ran upstairs, running into Blaine's room. Blaine was sitting on the bed with his laptop. He looked pale. "Blaine." Blaine looked up at his porcelain doll. "Kurt, come read this." Kurt ran over to him after closing the door and started reading.<p>

_"On rare occasions, some males can carry genes, most being gay or bisexual, can become pregnant. This has no explanation on why it happens, but since the 80's, this has been occuring. A good 40% of the time, the birth goes ok. The baby though has some side effects like low oxygen, and being very small at birth. The other 60% has a chance of something happening to the male. The male could go into a coma, have severe seizures, blood loss, and even death. To prevent these things from happening, you need to be careful, and not get hurt in anyway. If you get hurt, or too much adrenaline, you could easily bleed, or the placenta could easily peel off the inner wall. Now as soon as you find out your pregnant, you need to contact your local OBGYN immediately!"_

Kurt couldn't believe it. He looked over at the clock. It was five til six. Doctor Walker's office was still open. He grabbed Blaine's cell phone and called the number, after he looked it up online. He scheduled his appointment. "I had to Blaine. It's tomorrow at twelve. I'll just skip." Blaine nodded, "Same, your not going without me. I'm not going to sit in some stupid classroom, while I know your at the doctor's about OUR child." Kurt kissed him.

Little did they know Finn was in the door way. "CHILD!"

They both jumped. "Finn! SHH!" Kurt yelled. Finn walked in and closed the door and locked it. "Your what! Guys can't get pregnant!" Blaine and Kurt both sighed and showed him the paragraph. Finn read it and looked up at Kurt, "Are you really pregnant?" Kurt nodded and pulled out the test from Blaine's bag and handed it to him. It showed positive. "Wow." Blaine couldn't help this but, "Finn...your touching the pee side." Finn threw it back to Blaine and wipes his hand off onto the bed. "Gross."

Kurt laughed and stopped and ran for the bathroom. Blaine sighed, "He's got morning, noon, and night sickness now. Don't tell Carole, or Burt. We want to after tomorrow probably." Finn nodded and hugged him slightly, "I'm really happy for you man." Finn walked out as Blaine walked to the bathroom, where he found Kurt passed out, from exhaustion. He picked up Kurt after wiping off his mouth and flushing the toliet and walked to his room with Kurt and laid him onto the bed. Burt walked by, "Is Kurt okay?"

Blaine nodded, "He passed out from exhaustion. He needs sleep, so I'm just going to let him crash him me, incase he wakes up. He's eatten and everything so, he's fine." Burt nodded and walked off. Blaine closed the door and changed Kurt and himself and covered them both up and he cuddled Kurt after turning off the lights. He put a hand on Kurt's stomach and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>During lunch time that day, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the doctor's office. People were staring, and whispering among themselves. Kurt sighed and whispered to himself, "I wish people would shut up." Blaine nodded and held him close. The nurse finally stepped out, "Kurt Hummel?" Kurt stood up with Blaine and followed her into a room. "Okay boys, we've never had a visit like this, but your in luck. Doctor Walker is one of the experts! Your next, so it won't take long. Bye boys!" She left.<p>

Blaine twittled his thumbs in anticipation. Kurt took his hand as he was on the table. The doctor finally walked in. "Hello boys. Now, all we're going to do today is do an ultrasound, and see if your actually pregnant or not, and talk. Nothing too hard." She smiled. They both nodded as Kurt laid on the table. Doctor Walker started up the ultrasound machine, and looked at Kurt,"Shirt up please, sweetie." Kurt pulled up his shirt and shuttered as he felt the cool gel suddenly applied to his belly. The doctor moved the machine around. "Your definitely pregnant. The baby looks great, but I want you to take prenatal vitamins though and get some exercise, not alot, take it easy. No cokes, or alchohol. No junk food all the time. Just eat right, and do good. Mkay? See me in three weeks or if anything happens. Bye boys." She said turning off the machine and handing them a picture and wiping the gel off of Kurt's belly.

Blaine was crying in his seat, and Kurt was pale in the face. Kurt looked over at Blaine and wipped away his tears. "It's okay..." he said getting up and pulled down his shirt and hugged Blaine. Blaine hugged back and held the picture. "Now we have to tell Carole and Burt." Kurt said. Blaine stopped crying, and nodded as they left the office.

When they got home, which they decided to do after getting lunch at breadsticks, Carole and Burt were there tapping their foot. "Where have you two been?"They said in unison. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, "We have something to tell you, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! lol sorry, it's 3:30 AM and I'm tired and it's frustrating, because I lost this once and had to re-write it. It's better this time though. LOL..anyways...who thinks I should change this to a T story?<strong>


	4. Bambi and The Bath

**LOL SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!...I had some unexpected things happen and have been so upset. I'm back though :DD Here we go! I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Carole, Dad, please sit down." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine looked at Kurt who had a hand on his stomach. "Son...I think I know what you want to tell me." Kurt frowned slightly. "I'm pregnant." Burt and Carole looked at each other. "We know. Your doctor's called this morning, and I awnsered the phone." Carole said looking at Kurt. "I'm about three months along, and it's gonna be hard.", Kurt said almost into a sigh but smiled. Burt nodded, "Blaine, your moving in with Kurt downstairs, and for the nursery, we're gonna make it a little room out of part of the basement." Kurt and Blaine smiled,"That's perfect! Thank you!" They hugged Burt and Carole. Kurt sat back down. Burt looked at his stomach, "Can I see the picture of the baby...like the ultrasound one?"<p>

Blaine grabbed it out of his back pocket and handed it to him. Burt looked at it and showed it to Carole and smiled, then handed it back. Kurt got up gently and his father looked at him, "Sit. I'll bring you your dinner here after a while. Carole's making lasagna." He walked into the garage. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt, "Now, the Glee club, unless...you wanna surprise them." Kurt nodded. "We'll tell them Monday." Blaine sat up on the couch and laid his legs on each side of Kurt and Kurt sat up close to his chest. It was very sweet, and romantic.

Carole looked at them from the counter, "Does Finn know?" Blaine looked at her and nodded. "He's a horrible secret keeper, and lier! ...He actually did good." She laughed and went back to her cooking. Blaine lifted up Kurt's shirt a little and put his hand on it. "Your so beautiful.." He kissed Kurt's neck softly. Finn then walked in with his very hyper girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel stared at the two boys on the couch and looked at Kurt's stomach. "Congrates Kurt!" Kurt looked up, "For what?" Rachel laughed, "YOUR NINE WEEK MARK!" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, surprised. "Kurt, your pregnant and I know!" Rachel smiled at him. Kurt sighed and nodded. "I am."

Blaine looked at Rachel and shook his head, "Finn, if this gets out past the Glee Club, your dead because you told Rachel." Kurt looked at Blaine. He had never seen Blaine actually angry, well, unless you count the night Karofsky came up and bothered them. Blaine kissed Kurt and put a hand on his stomach. Finn smiled, "Rachel, we are only gonna talk about this in the house, and the Glee club." Rachel nodded.

"Of course. I figured, they will tell the Glee club and Quinn, and Mercedes will help them." She smiled and giggled. Finn looked at her, "Try everyone."

Kurt smiled and looked at them, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath before dinner, I'm swollen a little, and my feet hurt." He walked into the bathroom downstairs. Blaine followed.

* * *

><p>Kurt got into the tub, with the help of his lover and Blaine smiled, "I'd get in with you, but the tub is now too small." He laughed and it made Kurt smile. "Blaine, this is an extra large tub, that's round. Why don't you wanna get in with me?" Blaine sighed, "Because your fragile!" Kurt laughed, "Apparently my nickname poreclain is now fitting to me, but you can get in. I think this is a excellent time for us to bond with the baby." Kurt gave Blaine his cute look. "Please Blaine, baby." Blaine smiled and sighed and took off his shirt and the rest of his clothes and got in behind Kurt and kissed him, then got in behind him. "The last time I saw you naked, was by accident two weeks ago. I scared you while you had on you facial stuff and getting into the shower." Blaine laughed and rubs Kurt's stomach protectively. Kurt laughed, "We'll you scared me! Plus I look like something Lady Gaga would have in her basement running around when I look like that!" Kurt smirked.<p>

Blaine kissed his neck tenderly, "You're a cute little monster though, and I love you." Kurt blushed, "I love you too, and I'm getting aroused, which probably isn't good for the baby, sweetie." Blaine stopped. "Sorry." Kurt kissed him and smiled, then turned toward him gently. Blaine kissed his stomach and got his face wet. Kurt wiped it off with a wash cloth. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are ?" Blaine laughed and smiled. "Yes . You have." They shared a kiss, and Blaine hugged Kurt and held him.

Kurt winced all of a sudden. "AH!" Blaine looked down, "What's wrong? Are you alright! Where does it hurt!" Blaine paniced. Kurt looked up, "The baby kicked." Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed his stomach and whispered, "Please Bambi, try not to hurt your daddy, and please don't make your other daddy panic. It's not good. We love you." He rubbed Kurt's belly and kissed it again.

"Bambi?...We are not naming it Bambi. I refuse." Blaine smiled, "It's what we're gonna call the baby til we find out wether it's a boy or girl. Plus it's fragile like Bambi, and it's daddy." Kurt thought for a moment and chuckled playfully. "You're right. You just gave it a nickname." Blaine laughed a little. All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. "Boys, dinner's ready." Blaine got out and helped Kurt out and get dry and then dried off himself. They both got dressed it their PJ's and walked upstairs, Kurt first, Blaine shortly behind him.

* * *

><p>At dinner Finn, Burt,Carole, Kurt and Blaine sat around the table. "Where's Rachel?", Kurt asked. Finn looked down, "With Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany." Blaine looked at him, "Doing what?" Finn frowned. Carole looked at her son, "Somethings wrong. I know that face. It's the same face you gave me, when you flooded the bathroom when you were seven." Finn looked up, "Talking about Kurt." Kurt dropped his fork. Blaine turned to him quickly, "Kurt, calm do-" He was cutt off by the doorbell.<p>

Burt got up and walked to the door, and opened it to a surprise. All the glee girls ran in, and Burt slide back just in time, and hugged Kurt, pushing Blaine and Finn out of their chairs. "OW!" They said in unison. Kurt stood up, "Where is Berry?...I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Mercedes hugged him and all his anger went away. Brittany also hugged him, "So like...is the baby gonna come out your belly button Kurt?" Quinn and Tina turned toward her and sighed. Kurt laughed, "No Britt-Britt." Brittany thought for a couple more moments and stopped, "I'm stumped. Oh well!" She smiled and they walked with Kurt downstairs to his room trampling over Blaine and Finn. Blaine opened his eyes, "Am I in heaven?...I don't think so, or I'd see Kurt and our baby." He smiled. Finn looked over at him, "If I were in heaven, Halo would be real, and Rachel would be Cortana and I would be Master Chief." Blaine fell out laughing as Carole looked at her boys on the floor and laughed also. Finn blinked, "What's so funny?"

"Master Chief dies at the end of Halo 3, dude." Finn rubbed his head, "Oh yeah. WAIT! How did you know that Blaine?" Blaine sat up, "My baby brother and I played Halo. He might have been young, but he could play, plus you and Puck curse and scream at each other when one of you kills each other, and Kurt and I watch you two and laugh." Finn frowned, "Not funny." They both got up.

* * *

><p>Tina had special tea made for Kurt, "It's an Asian recipe." Kurt drank it. It was actually really good. Quinn handed him prenatal vitamins. "Here, take these. They help. Oh, and here." She handed him some medicine. "It's for when your really nauseous. " Kurt looked and took a couple pills with the tea. "Thank you ladies." Mercedes walked up to Kurt, "Here Kurt." She handed him a small hat that said Diva on it and it was white. "I LOVE IT!" Mercedes smiled, "Rachel told me, and was at the mall and I went to the baby store and picked it up!" Kurt hugged her, "Thank you." Lauren looked at him, "Your gonna need a body guard Kurt. Puckerman and I are willing to be them. " Santana nodded, "Ever since I broke it off with Karofsky and he's been really pissed and I think you need protection."<p>

Kurt sighed, "Your right. He hurts this baby, Blaine will kill him." Finn and Blaine walked down the stairs," Not if Uncle Finn gets him first!" They all laughed. Kurt lifted up his shirt a little and all the girls awed, even Santana. Quinn teared up, "I'm glad to see you don't have stretch marks yet!" She smiled. Kurt laughed, "Try again!" He lifted up his shirt all the way and you could see some already appearing. Blaine hugged him and then they couldn't see anything but Blaine, "My Kurt. Only I get to see his sexyness." Everyone laughed. Kurt smiled and sighed, "I can tell this baby is a great thing already."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys. OH! Btw if you haven't seen that baby dancing like Darren Criss and is dressed up as Blaine, and singing Teenage Dream, GO WATCH IT! That's what Blaine's little brother is going to be made after ^^ I promise to update after Friday night! Love ya 3 OH TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BTW BAMBI HAS A STORY BEHIND THE NAME! THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


	5. A Run In With Disaster

**Here it goes ^^ Oh btw, I need an idea for a way for Kurt to give birth, because I'm tired of reading the old c section stories. I was thinking anus, or out his...yeah...IT COULD HAPPEN XD!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been so sick and tired for weeks, and Blaine felt helpless. Especially when Kurt would get upset when he couldn't fit into his clothes.<p>

"ERRRRR!" Kurt sucked in his baby bump to the best of his abilities. The jeans barely fit and he fell onto the bed and gasped for air and the button popped and her groaned. Blaine turned to him from putting on his shirt and helped him up and kissed his head. "Kurt, baby, be careful! One day I swear your going hurt someone when one of those buttons pop." Kurt frowned and hugged him, "I'm sorry, it's just...NOTHING FITS!"

Blaine kissed his head, "We'll go shopping when I get home...I need to talk to you.." He sat down and helped Kurt sit down beside him. "With Karofsky and Azimio on our butts and making fun of you for your new size I think It's time you did all your work at home and just go to Glee.", Blaine explained. Kurt sighed, "Fine. Atleast I'll get to go to Glee, when Finn drops off his football and basketball junk." Blaine kissed him, "Way to be positive. I love you, but I have to go. I'll collect all your assignments." Blaine and Finn met up in the hall and ran to Finn's car. "Bye!" They both yelled and drove to school.

Kurt stayed home and laid in the bed for a couple minutes. He looked at his stomach. "You are causing me to be lazy, fat, and very emotional...but I love you." He sighed and smiled. Carole walked into his room and hugged him, "Sweetie, how are you doing?" Kurt smiled and nodded, "Great." Kurt hugged her. In a way Carole was his mother. Ever since she died, he missed having a womanly figure in his life. Carole filled it. She was caring, kind, sweet, awesome, amazing. He could see why his dad was happy. He loved Finn also. Finn was really his brother. Finn acted like it. He could remember when he liked Finn, but it was because he hadn't officially come to his sexuality, because Karofsky.

Carole saw he was out of his zone and smiled, "I'm going to fix you some toast, or your going be sick this morning. I have the day off so we can spend it together." Kurt came back to reality and smiled, "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got to school the morning had been tough. He was late got a C- on his test, but he got the highest grade on the Calculus test, so he didn't feel really bad, but he'd been worried about Kurt, his school work, and then just when he got detention for running in the hall from Sue, the new hall monitor, he thought it couldn't get any worse. It did. Karofsky and Azimio walked up to him, "Hey lover boy. Where's your fat boyfriend?" Amizio laughed at his own criticism. Blaine sighed,"Shut the hell up. Kurt's sick. He's not coming back for a while, and lay off. I'm not in the mood. Unless you two wanna run back to your mommy's and suck on her tits." Karofsky and Azimio were both surprised at Blaine. Blaine was usually very easy going, and calming, but not today. Karofsky picked him up by the shirt, "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!" Blaine growled and kicked him in the stomach. Azimio grabbed his legs, "Come on homie, let's go and give him a Monday surprise."<p>

They took Blaine into the bathroom. Karofsky held him as Azimio punched him in the face. Blaine yelled and kicked Karofsky and Azimio. They growled, and tackled Blaine, then threw him against the wall and busted up his lip. Blaine spit up blood and Karofsky laughed, "Stupid sissy boy." Azimio smirked, "He's a tough one. I think we need to take it up a level."

Azimio put Blaine's head inside the toliet and gave him a swirly and when Blaine's head came out of the bowl he realized Karofsky had used it. Blaine could smell the ammonia in it. Blaine threw up on himself, and on the floor. Azimio was now laughing. Blaine could only pray that someone would come and help him. Hopefully Puck, or Sam, Coach Beiste, or . He screamed inside his mind. He was glad he kept Kurt away, or this could be Kurt.

Karofsky smacked Blaine in the face. "He's had enough bro. Come on, before someone comes." They both knocked out Blaine with a punch and left.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the couch with Carole when Finn walked in, "Come on Kurt. Glee starts in twenty minutes and it takes fifteen minutes to get there." Kurt got up and hugged Carole and went with Finn who dropped his dirty clothes in the kitchen and ran out to the car. He drove to the school like a maniac and Kurt was moving back in forth, "I HAVE TO PEE!". Kurt almost did not make it, but then Finn finally parked and Kurt jumped out of Finn's truck and ran to the bathroom.

Kurt ran into the first stall and unzipped and did his business. "...ugh..." Is what he heard all of a sudden, and he finished and looked around when he got out. "Hello?" He went to the handicap stall and was horrified what he saw. Blaine covered in red slushie, coffee, and had a black eye, with a bloody lip and bruises probably all over his body and dried up vomit all over his shirt and pants. Kurt shrieked, as Blaine opened his good eye, "Kurt..." Kurt walked over to him and hugged him gently. "Shh...I'm here." Kurt helped Blaine up and the walked outside as Finn walked in, "Kur-BLAINE!" Finn ran to them and helped Blaine to the Glee room. Kurt wiped off his face and put some ice to his eye. "Show me where it hurts." Blaine groaned, "Everywhere."

Kurt kissed his head and Finn looked at Puck and Sam who were getting angry. "They're dead!" Kurt looked up and shook his head, "No, they'll pay." Blaine looked at his boyfriend and kissed him. Kurt petted Blaine's head gently. Mr. Shue was talking to Sue outside while the rest of the glee club talked and stared. Kurt got up with Blaine and looked at everyone, "Tell Mr. Shue we left early. I have to take him home right now. He's not going to make it past Glee, if I don't." They all nodded and Finn went with them. Blaine and Kurt left with Finn having Blaine's backpack on his shoulders, and went to Blaine's car and drove home. Finn knew Puck had a spare key and so Puck would drive it, and not ride the bus like usual.

* * *

><p>Kurt laid Blaine on their bed and kissed his forehead, and laid beside him, "They won't hurt you. I promise." Blaine smiled slightly and kissed him. Kurt had cleaned up Blaine's face, and all it was he had a black eye and busted lip. Kurt fixed the eye, and the lip. He looked good, as new. Blaine yawned. He had, had a rough day, so there was no doubt he was tired. Kurt puts his head to Kurt's pregnant stomach and petted his head. "I love you Blaine Jacob Anderson." By this time, Blaine was in a deep sleep. Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks now. Karofsky and Azimio were going to pay. Kurt would make sure of it.<p> 


	6. Divalious

**Alrighty, this chapter is a Kurt diva one ;) YAY :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt was angry the next day. Blaine was now staying at home and helping Kurt out more and clinging to him. He even tried to help Kurt use the bathroom. Kurt thought to himself, <em>"I'm not even that big yet! When I can't really stand by myself or get up off the toliet, I'll let him help. Til then I can do it!...This is all Karofsky's and Azimio's fault. I will get revenge not matter what the cost...unless its my family then no. I will think of something else. Oh they will wish they had never been born and that Karofsky will come out...THAT'S IT! I will expose Karofsky. Azimio stopped bothering us, because Azimio was having a crush on Mercedes, and Mercedes told him if he ever touched me or Blaine, she would never even think of dating him. Karofsky on the other hand, ever since Santana broke up with him has been angry. I will expose him. I swear I will!"<em>

Kurt walked out of his bathroom and sat on his bed and thought. Blaine was reading a book and looking at his beautiful pregnant lover. He hugged Kurt from behind and placed his hands on Kurt's finally showing belly. Kurt pured in pleasure when Blaine rubbed his belly. Kurt loved it, and Blaine knew it. "I love you." Kurt kissed him. Blaine smiled and laid back with him and held him close. "I love you too."

Blaine kissed Kurt, and went lower til he got to his stomach. "Our baby is going to be beautiful..."

Kurt blushed and ran his fingers through Blaine's locks of hair and kissed his head. "Just like you." Blaine looked up at him and smiled, "No, just like you." Kurt laid back gently and took off his shirt as Blaine helped him and rubbed his pregnant belly. "Your so cute when your pregnant." Kurt smiled sweetly and then gently felt a small kick. "It kicked!" Blaine kissed his belly. "I felt it. It's sassy..., just like its daddy."

Kurt kissed Blaine and then felt something burning coming up his throat. "Oh god..." He got up and ran to the bathroom, but barley made it. Blaine got up and patted Kurt's back and rubbed it. Kurt pulled away, "Don't touch me..." Blaine ignored him, and held him when he was through. Kurt started crying.

"You think I'm fat! I'm just a huge, blew up, disaster! I'm so ugly!", Kurt cried. Blaine's eyed widened, "NO BABY! NEVER!" He held Kurt close.

"You are the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me. You and this baby! Your beautiful still. Hunny, your carrying a five pound being inside you, and your that you look so wonderful! Your so cute and just so sexy, and beautiful!"

Kurt hugged him back tightly and smiled, "I'm so sorry Blaine..."

Blaine flushed the toliet and rubbed Kurt's shoulders. "It's fine hunny. Your hormonal, and outbursts like that are common. We'll get through them, and this." Kurt sighed happily and looked up at him. Blaine drew Kurt up a bath. He kissed Kurt, and took off Kurt's shirt. Kurt smiled as he gently took off Blaine's sweatpants and his socks, with Blaine's help. Blaine helped him into the tub, and then to Kurt's surprise got undressed and in the tub with him, behind Kurt.

"A little family bonding. " Blaine whispered, putting his arms around Kurt and his hands on Kurt's pregnant belly. The baby kicked and Kurt hiccuped. "Haha..." Kurt giggled, and Blaine chuckled. "Through out all this, I'm gonna be here for you Kurt. Just like I was with you before we got together. I loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you." Kurt blushed and kissed him. Blaine held him close.

Kurt looked at his lover. "...I have a craving..."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "For what, my dearest?" Kurt blushed and whispered, "Icecream, Chinese, and ...your..." Kurt laid back as Blaine's eyed widened a little. Then Blaine smiled and kissed him. "You can't have me. It'll hurt you and the baby. I'm not risking it. And the icecream and Chinese I can get you. " He winked. Kurt sighed happily. "Atleast I get my two favorites."  
>Blaine laughed and kissed him. "What about me?" Kurt looked around the room cutely, "I dunno, your somewhere in the top ten...maybe twenty." Blaine pouted. Kurt laughed and hugged him as Blaine kissed his head and got up and helped Kurt out of the tub and helped him into some boxers and his old Dalton tee shirt. Blaine handed him some PJ pants and got into his own boxers and tee shirt.<p>

Blaine helped Kurt downstairs carefully, and then ordered some Chinese for them and ordered Icecream also. Kurt laid back and patted his belly. "Your daddy loves you very much, and so does this dad. You are going to be so beautiful. Everyone is gonna talk about you, and see you as a shinning star. Your aunt Rachel will make sure of it." He laughed to himself.

When the food got there Kurt acted like he hasn't eaten in months. Blaine smiled as Kurt chowed down on his Chinese. He wiped off Kurt's face and smiled. "So cute when you eat." Kurt smiled and finished. He let out a cute little burp. Blaine chuckled and kissed his head and handed him his icecream. "Thanks Blaine." Kurt ate his icecream while Blaine ate his Chinese.

After all that they laid in the bed together for the rest of the day, watching their favorite movies. Kurt had never felt more energetic, or alive. He had a human being inside him, and one beside him who loved him very much. He loved it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! DX I've had band, school, and now a boyfriend to worry about lol. It's fine though. I shall update more often. PROMISE :D<strong>_


	7. I Got It From My Mama

**So sorry for the VERY over due update...I forgot though with my life right now I am free to write again lol so SHALL WE BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the bathroom by himself for once. Here lately with Kurt on edge and with all the mood swings and cravings, he didn't ever have any alone time. He was in the tub relaxing. Music was gently on in the background, and all could be heard was the sound of it and his breaths, slow and relaxed. Blaine closed his eyes, gently putting a hand through his hair.<p>

_ "I love Kurt, but this is something I've needed since...well I can't remember."_ He smirked and stretched, putting his hands behind his head. He thought about things. Things that he had shoved to the back of his mind. His family. Not the one he had now, but his old one, and his future one. He missed his mother, and his brother. His brother had went to California again and his mother wouldn't even talk to him. Not since his father disowned him. It was truly depressing.

All of a sudden his cellphone rang, playing the song _"I Got It From My Mama" _by Will. . Blaine's eyes shot open and stood up quickly almost falling. Kurt knocked on the door, "Are you alright? I don't need to get Finn do I?" Blaine stepped out and grabbed his towel, "No, I'm fine, just a phone call."

Blaine finally answered his phone, after checking the caller I.D. It was his mama alright. He breathed in nervously and said hello. "Blaine, baby?"

"Mama.", he smiled and sat on the rim of the tub. "Mama, why did you call? Are you alright?" His mother laughed softly, "Yes son, I'm fine. I just called to see if you were. I got your number from a friend of yours. He said I could call you and you'd pick up, anyways...I called to see if you and Kurt would like to go out to eat with me and your brother. Cooper is home and we want to see you. We have some news."

Blaine had a huge smile on his face and got up. "Of course. Where are you and I'll be there." His mother spoke quickly, "Your Aunt's. Now I have to go. Pick us up as soon as you can. Mama loves you. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything.

He walked out of the bathroom both thrilled and confused. Kurt sat up on the bed. "Your mother called you?" Blaine nodded. "Why?", Kurt got up. Blaine shrugged as he was getting dressed. "She wants to see us both. I think Sam may have given her my number."

Kurt had his suspicions. "What about me? Am I going?" Blaine nodded. "You can wear Finn's huge football jersey for one night along with his pants. It won't kill you, plus I think it looks very, very, very sexy on you. If she asks, you put on a few but it's because of some medicine you've been taking."

Kurt sighed and got up slowly and got dressed, with the help of his excited lover. Blaine helped him to the car and he sped all the way to his Aunt's house. When they pulled up in the driveway things were, well suspicious, just as Kurt's instincts felt earlier. "Kurt, you stay here." Blaine whispered and gave his pregnant lover a kiss on the cheek. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the house. He saw his mothers car in the driveway and his brother's. He knocked on the door.

Blaine's aunt finally opened the door. "Blaine, there you are. Come in! It's great to see you..." He walked in and his aunt led him to the living room. Cooper was sitting on the couch. He had a very angry look on his face, but it went away as soon as Blaine entered the room. "Bro!" Cooper ran and hugged him tightly. "Glad to see you Coop." Blaine smiled. "Where's Mama?" Blaine asked looking around for her.

Cooper frowned slightly, "She's in the bathroom. Aunt Fran invited us here to stay for a while." Blaine nodded. His aunt had lost her husband so it was understandable. Blaine's mom finally entered the room. She had long curly black hair, and a smile to match her smallest son. Blaine looked so much like his mom. She smiled and hugged Blaine. "Blaine.."  
>"Mama.." Blaine's hard-core then let loose and he lost it. He started crying. His mother held him, "I'm so sorry for abandoning you...I never wanted to. I didn't have a choice." She had tears in her eyes too.<p>

Cooper hugged them both, "It's in the past finally." Blaine's eyes opened and he looked at his mother. He saw her shoulder. Makeup was coming off of it. His tears had uncovered something huge and black. Bruises. Blaine looked up at her. "Mama, where did that come from?"

His mother looked away. "I fell honey." Cooper frowned, "No you didn't. Tell him." Blaine was confused and grabbed her and turned her around and lifted up the back of her shirt. They were all over her. Even the back of her neck. "Dad beat her." Cooper said. Blaine paused at that moment and thought about it. His father. The man who was very mean to him as a child. Now his mother. No. This was the dam breaking. "Where is he?" His mother knew he was angry. "Baby, calm down. He's at home. I'll tell you at dinner. Come on." She walked out of the house along with Cooper.

His Aunt Fran came and touched his back to bring him back to reality. "Blaine, be careful. Go to eat, drop her back off here and then go. I'll go with you, and Cooper said he would too." Blaine walked out and to the car. Kurt was talking to his mother in the back seat and kept looking at Blaine. He knew something was up.

* * *

><p>At dinner Blaine was quiet unless asked a question. He picked at his food and didn't look at anyone. "Blaine, look up at me now." Kurt spoke sternly. Blaine looked up. "Yes, Kurt." Kurt got up and toddled to the bathroom shaking his head. Blaine looked at his mother who was giggling softly. "What?" Cooper smirked, "He's been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Blaine sighed, "He'll get over it. Now Mama, what happened?" His eyes turned to her.<p>

His mother looked down, "You can only guess...It was over another woman and some money, plus it was over you boys. This has always happened, you two have been too young to remember, that and the fact that I've hidden it well." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and sipped on her drink. Kurt came back, and sat down with the help of Blaine. Blaine growled softly and made a fist under the table. He had to wait until after dinner.

* * *

><p>When he finally got to drop off his mother, Cooper and Aunt Fran loaded up in the car to Kurt's surprise. "Blaine? What's going on?" Blaine sighed, "I'm going after the bastard who beat my Mama! MY MAMA! " He cried out and gripped the steering wheel. He calmed down quickly and held Kurt's hand. Kurt was in shock, "Blaine, babe, I didn't know. Not even through dinner. Wow." Blaine kissed him. "Stay with my Mama, please? I'll come back for you tonight or I'll get Finn to." Kurt nodded. "Be careful, and don't kill him. I can't have you in jail, plus you'd look really bad in that orange jumpsuit". Kurt smirked and Blaine chuckled softly. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and got his things out of the car and toddle to the house. He turned around and gave Blaine a comforting smile as he went into the house, closing the door behind him.<p>

"Let's go." Blaine said as he took off like a maniac.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that a good chapter? I'm a little rusty but I think I did a good job. I hope. LOL. So that was a huge turn of events. We now know that Blaine is a HUGE Mama's BOY :D Cute huh? LOL REVIEW PLZ :D <strong>


	8. Monster House

**So got little fed back from the last chapter...I feel a bit sad. Oh well I'm really angry in my life and just need to blow off steam and this chapter is sort of aggressive so it should be perfect. I promise Blaine shall be very DIVA LIKE :D lol ONTO THE CHAPTER :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine had his thoughts all planned perfectly. He was so angry, it felt like he had just been hit by a smack in the face. Nothing was going to get in between him and his prey. His own father though, it was his father. In the back of his mind he felt as if this was so wrong, but then he pictured his father beating his mother and got aggressive all over again.<p>

When they got to their father's house they all got out of the car. Blaine went up to the door before Cooper, and Aunt Fran could even get out of the car. He knocked on the door as they ran to catch up with him. He heard a few sounds and then the door opened. His father stood there looking at him, smelling of alcohol with a puzzled and aggressive look. "What are you doing here boy!?"

Blaine knew if he actually said the real reason, he wouldn't get to go inside the house. "I came to tell you, I'm back at Dalton. I want my old life back." Blaine's father sighed, "Fine. You all can come in." They all walked inside. The house was a mess. Blaine looked around, "Where's mama?" His father smirked, "Out with her gal pals." Blaine frowned, "Oh." His father sat in his chair in the living room.

Cooper looked at Blaine and nodded as he looked around. "Dad, I have a question." His father nodded as he took a drink of scotch. Blaine looked him dead in the eyes, "Why did you hurt my mama?" Blaine's father sat up, "I have done nothing to your "mama". She has been cheating on me and her lover has been beat-..." All of a sudden Blaine took a swing at his father, knocking the drink right out of his hand and against the wall, shattering everywhere. His father had fallen out of the chair. He sat there. "You're an ungrateful fag."

Blaine looked at him, "You're a coward. You don't beat your love. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DON'T BEAT THEM!" Blaine punched him again. His father had a bruised eye. He got up. "You...I knew I should have made her get an abortion..." He grabbed Blaine and punched him into the wall. Cooper and Aunt Fran stood up as that happened, her threw the chair toward them.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on Aunt Fran's couch so worried. He sighed as he looked at his phone. Blaine's mother brought him a glass of warm tea. "So are you really ok? You weren't this big last time I saw you and Blaine." Kurt frowned slightly. "I'm pregnant..."<p>

Blaine's mother laughed, "No, you're kidding me." Kurt shook his head and lifted up the Jersey slowly. "I'm pregnant." Blaine's mother put a hand on his belly as the baby kicked. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You really are..." Kurt nodded slowly and took a sip of tea. His lover's mother thought in silence for a few moments, then she smiled, "I'm proud of you and Blaine. I want you to know I will be there for you both."

Kurt smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Mrs. Brenda." She hugged him back. "Do you want a boy or girl?" Kurt laughed and managed to get out the word, "Girl." Brenda looked at him and smirked, "Blaine is wanting a boy isn't her?" Kurt nodded and sighed, "Everyone that knows has a bet going. They have boy, girl, and twins." He shuddered as he said the word twins. Brenda laughed and nodded. "I'll take ten on girl." Kurt laughed as he texted Finn.

Brenda looked at him, "I know you're worried about Blaine.." Kurt nodded slowly, "I don't want anything to happen to my love." She smiled, "I could tell the moment I met you, that you were prefect for my son. One day I hope that I will get to call you my son-in-law." Kurt started crying and he hugged her. "Thank you Mrs. Brenda..." His love's mother just patted him on his back and smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine got up off the floor, "You're a bastard." His father swung at him again and knocked him into a wall. Cooper jumped on their father's back. Blaine got up slowly. Cooper screamed, "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER EVER AGAIN!"<p>

Blaine looked up as an ambulance came through the front door. All he could see was shadows. All he could hear was Cooper screaming, the ambulance workers and his fathers shouts. He finally passed out on the floor, surrounded by glass.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to find himself in a hospital bed, with something in his hand. It was a familiar hand. It was Kurt's. He squeezed it gently and his eyes found Kurt's. "You're awake!" Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Blaine looked around to see all his family and friends. What had happened. He couldn't remember a thing. He turned to each person with a puzzled look on his face. He finally spoke up but it was a whisper, "What happened?"<p>

Kurt kissed his forehead, "You passed out. You were slammed into the wall and into some glass. You were bleeding everywhere. You had a concussion and collapsed." Blaine nodded and looked at his mother, "What about him? How long have I been sleeping?"

"He's in jail. For assault. You've been sleeping for two days.", his mother spoke softly. Blaine nodded and looked at them all. "I'm sorry that you all worried about me."

Everyone talked to him as they finally left him alone with Kurt. "You really scared me, Blaine." Blaine frowned slowly, "I know Kurt. I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind!" Kurt nodded and spoke up, "You have a family to think about now though!" Blaine looked down. Family. Wow. It was weird to him to finally have a family. It made his heart cry. He had his lover scared and how would Kurt survive without him. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful and considerate of you and the baby..." Kurt's eyes widened and he kissed Blaine. "It's alright...I guess I'm just overreacting..."

* * *

><p>Blaine got to go home in a few days and when he did he laid up in bed for the first day. Kurt insisted. Though Kurt laid in bed with him. Blaine had his head to Kurt's belly. "What are we going to name him?", Blaine asked. Kurt frowned, "It's a girl. So what are we going to name her?" Blaine laughed, "Well whatever it is, I don't exactly know. All I want is for the baby to be happy and healthy." Kurt smiled at his lover. "How sweet, Blaine." Blaine nodded and kissed his lover's belly all the way up to his lips seductively. Kurt giggled as they spent the night of love together in their room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a really short chapter but I've been super busy! D: I love having reviews from you guys though so REVIEW! REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINIONS AND BABY NAMES :D AND GENDERS :D What gender baby do you want them to have and a full name :D It will have the last name as Anderson so :)<strong>


End file.
